


To Late For Take-backs, But Just Right to Start Again

by sunshineglow118



Series: Domesticated Angel's Mates [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Archangel Castiel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Cas transport the hunters to the bunker and then grab the Archangels on the ground. Pulled from the ground and into the bunker, Lucifer and Michael begin to explain that God forgave them and allowed them out of the cage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Explanations

"We will return shortly." was all that Cas said when the Winchesters were dropped off at the bunker before they both flew away. Michael looked the same as ever, but Lucifer had a similar vessel, but it was not Nick. It looked like a clone though. 

Dean paced the floor, not sure how long they would be gone. 

"This changes things." He said finally.

"It does not." Sam shook his head, grabbing a medical supply and a journal. Sam decided that he needed to be a cataloger for this event and put it in the Men Of Letters bunker library if the world was to end again. "You said it yourself. We forgave them."

"I never expected to see them again, Sammy." Dean growled.

"Did that mean that you did not forgive them?" Sam asked as he sat in a chair and began to write the date and the incident at the Walmart. Dean was silent, not sure of anything at the moment.

"They tried to use us."

"They were corrupted by the visions of God." Sam said, scribbling in his notebook.

"That is an excuse." Dean stated. Sam sighed, looked to his older brother and said,

"How often do people grow up to hate others because of religion? Did you know that more people have been killed in the name of God than all wars. Dean. God was, is, their Father. They were made, not born, they did not grow up as we did. You and I, when we were with dad, did not have many choices, but we could choose certain things. They just followed orders." Sam sighed. "They did not grow up. They could very well have the mind of a child, Dean. They did not learn, they were made knowing things, made to follow orders like machines. 

"It was Lucifer who broke the code that God had, I bet that the angels saw what Free Will could do to them and decided to just follow orders blindly, without question." Dean took a seat in front of Sam.

"They have no idea what humanity is like." Dean sighed.

"We taught Cas. I am sure that we can teach two more. They can stay here." Sam said. "Gabriel and Cas will be back soon. Please, try to be nice."

"They tried to use us." Dean repeated. He was at war with himself. Lucifer tried to steal his brother from him. He blew up Cas with a snap of his fingers before Dean shoved the angel in the cage. Dean ruined Michael's plan, Lucifer's plan, Heaven's plan with the help of his mate. Dean stole the single opportunity that Michael had to win the war that he was made for. 

But, Dean did forgive the both of them.  _Shit_ He said that he forgave the both of them. Dean analyzed his thoughts after he said that, and he found that it was true. So why the hell was he...what was he even feeling?

"You said that you forgave them." Sam looked at his brother. "Dean," he said sharply, "They were in  _hell._ You tell me if it is everything that is evil and bad. you were there for forty years, Lucifer was there for  _thousands_  of years. Hell for an angel is probably just as bad as hell for a human."

Maybe that was it. Dean could somewhat relate to what Lucifer felt. Dean, as much as he tried not to, remembered his time on the rack. The agony of it all. 

"You're right." Dean whispered. "I did forgive them." Sam smiled and turned his attention back to his journal.

"I know. Just be nice to them. You changed your opinion on Gabriel, I know you can with the two of them."

*

Cas flew back to Gabriel, Michael and Lucifer. Michael and Lucifer were standing now, but Gabriel was being embraced by his two big brothers. Cas watched as Gabriel pulled back, and then punched Lucifer. Lucifer took a few steps back. Gabriel wound up again and punched Michael. Cas ran over to Gabriel and grabbed his arms. Michael and Lucifer both looked at their little brother in shock.

"Why the hell did you do that to me?" He cried out, tears streaming down his eyes. "You left me!" He shouted. Some of the lights shattered and the wind picked up...

and they were still in the Walmart parking lot. Cas looked at Lucifer and said,

"Follow me." Cas opened his smaller wings and flew, with his struggling older brother, to an open field. The same field that held the rainbow they flew into. Cas landed and looked to see that Micheal and Lucifer were right behind him. 

Gabriel started cursing and crying in Enochian while his body was getting harder and harder to hold. 

"Gabriel please," Lucifer said softly, taking a slow step to his younger brother. 

"We are sorry for all that we've done." Michael said, with a hand outstretched. Gabriel was panting, nostrils flaring as they approached. Cas tightened his grip as his older brothers neared him. Gabriel looked at Cas with eyes of complete agony and his legs gave out. 

Gabriel crumpled to the floor, Michael and Lucifer neared him. Cas stood between the youngest Archangel and the two most powerful ones with an angel blade.

"You harm him, and by whatever power invested in me, I will kill you both." Lightning struck and Cas flared his wings out in anger. Lucifer looked like he as going to say something but then heard,

"That will not be necessary, Castiel." Cas turned around, ready to strike whatever would threaten Gabriel from behind. But he dropped his blade when he saw who it was. 

In the clearing, was a middle aged man wearing a loose white shirt and a pair of jeans. But all of the angels could see the glow that the man radiated. Gabriel, Michael and Lucifer all fell to their knees without hesitation, Cas looked at the Archangels on the ground, and then to God before falling to his knees.

"I am not that God anymore, My children." He said taking a step to the four of them.

"Then why did You not come when I asked You too?" Cas whispered in resentment. God smiled when Micheal growled at the youngest of angels.

"Micheal. Castiel is correct." God reached his hand out and lifted the raven winged angels face up gently. Cas stared into the vastness that was God. "Castiel, if I came to you when you prayed, then Lucifer would be dead, Michael would be in anger and try to kill more of what I have created, Raphael would have ended the world with the Leviathan and Gabriel would not know Sam. Sam would have said yes, Dean would have lost hope in everything and you would have died, Castiel." God took a step back. The four of them got to their feet slowly.

"I should have never did what I did to you Lucifer." God said. "This is all my fault. I should not have ordered Micheal to cast you into Hell. My selfishness, my arrogance caused all of this. The angels," God started looking at the four of them. God smiled. "I wish not to repeat myself. We should return to the Winchesters, I have much to explain, and you all need to be present." God took off to the bunker. Micheal looked at his youngest of brothers, Castiel. 

"Lead the way." He said softly. Cas nodded and took off, leading the Archangels.

*

It was a stand off, a silent one. Dean stared at Lucifer, Lucifer stared at Sam, Sam stared at Michael and Michael stared at Dean. Gabriel was looking at Sam and Cas was boring holes into the back of Dean's head. Sam let out a long breath.

"Lets sit down." Sam walked back to the chair he was in, sat down and got a new page in the journal ready. Gabriel moved and sat on one side of Sam while Dean sat on the other side of his brother. Cas took the seat next to Dean. Michael and Lucifer looked confused as ever.

"Why are you civil?" Michael asked stiffly. He was looking at Dean with the most confusion.

"Well, there is a clear reason as to why you are hear." Cas said.

"and you haven't tried to kill us, so..." Dean trailed off pointing to the seats. Lucifer looked at chair and slowly, carefully made his way to it. Micheal followed his brother and sat next to him. There was a strained silence for a moment.

"I am glad that you have seated yourselves. This is going to be interesting." God said. Dean looked at the Man. 

"You better start talking quick if You want custody of Your kids again." Dean sneered. Everyone hissed and waited for the explosion that was about to break out. 

"You are right, Dean Winchester. I have much to explain." God pulled up to a chair and sat at the head of the table.

"Creating the universe was a difficult task. So many things that had to be done right for life to be set up. I had studied every form of life but my teachers never prepared me-

"Wait," Sam interrupted, "you had  _teachers?_ " God smiled.

"We are all students to some teacher, Sam. But everything that went into making this world. It was beyond exhausting. I made the angels to help Me improve the world. Making the animals were easy with the help of the angels. I gave them so much power, the power to help with other weaker, but no less beautiful, creatures. While the angels worked on the animals, I began to work on humans, or at least the concept of the human race as you are today. 

"The hardest part, was making something, some energy source that would evolve as you did."

"Souls." Sam whispered. 

"Yes. It was extremely difficult and the Leviathans were the first attempt and I failed. I needed a place to put them and that is when I came up with the idea of Purgatory. I made the place, asked the Archangels to drive the Leviathan from the earth as I tried again."

"I noticed that I had spent so much time in a single place that a piece of me rested there permanently. Heaven." God explained. "I knew that no matter what I made, that it would have a natural attraction to this place. I made the human soul there, this way when the body died, the soul would return." God sighed and looked at Lucifer with sorrowful eyes,

"That is when I asked the angels to bow to the  _soul_ not the human. And for the most part they did. Angels and souls lived together with Me. It was when the humans evolved and began to question the things around them that Lucifer did. When the humans evolved further, Lucifer doubted more. You came to Me and said that you loved Me more than the souls, the humans." God looked at his hands.

"I was so tired, so exhausted. I did not take into account your feelings, any angels feelings and I sent Michael to cast you from Heaven. I am so sorry that I made you fall, Lucifer. I am so sorry that I made you cast your brother Micheal. I should have not done that, any of it." 

All of them were silent and looking at their hands. 

"When you fell," God picked up. "The anger that you had, the fear, the sadness, it struck me. As you fell, in my pain, in your pain, I made another place, a polar opposite of heaven. I made hell. And when you fell into that place, I felt to caged that I made one that could not break you out. When Micheal returned and the battle ended, in my blind wrath I proclaimed the two would finish the battle." God was now looking at Sam and Dean. 

"I told my angels to watch over the human race, and then I left to recover." God pinched his brow. "Creating the universe exhausted me, and then the fall destroyed me, in turn damning the world. I felt so guilty that I left. In my arrogance, me damning the world damned two brothers." God tapped the table.

"When the Cage opened I was fully awakened. When Dean sold his soul it was as if something poked me. The same when Castiel saved Dean. Part of me watched as Sam drank from the demon along with the rising of Dean, as if it were a dream. But when the cage opened I was awakened with a force like none other. It was then that I realized that Dean selling his soul could be a separate salvation. One for all.

"How could such a horrid act bring the salvation to everything that I have made? I knew that the four of you, could save the world." God sat back and looked at Dean and Cas with a smile.

"I restored your Grace when you mated to Dean Winchester, Castiel. But I merely helped it along. Love is what saved you Castiel. Dean was the one who saved you, I just helped your Grace a bit. " God looked at Sam and Gabriel. "Gabriel, when you got stabbed by that demon, you said that you were going to die. When Sam confessed his love for you, I healed you. You were right; you said that only a love that was soul deep of from Myself could heal you. And both did." God looked at Lucifer and Michael.

"I watched as Castiel  threw a molotov at you, Michael. I then watched when Lucifer tore Castiel apart on a molecular level, I brought Castiel back to his mate, faster than he would have been able to with the bond. But what I saw that made this all possible, was that the two of you, the two warring brothers, apologized and asked for forgiveness. I watched as Michael said that they should learn from 'those stubborn humans,' I watched as the both of you stood up for each other when the demons came. 

"That was when I knew that Heaven could have the Archangels back, that Heaven could have all of the angels back." God looked down. "That maybe they would even take Me back."

"Father," Micheal gasped.

"Why would Heaven not want you?" Lucifer questioned.

"Pops, come on-" Gabriel rolled his eyes at his Father's stupidity.

"You will be welcomed by many, Father." Cas said with conviction.

"Perhaps," God looked to Sam and Dean. "but not all... forgive absent fathers." Sam swallowed dryly and Dean looked at his hands. For a moment, the seven of them all sat in silence. God suddenly clapped his hands and the six of them looked at Him. 

"I would ask that the four of you return to Heaven with Me now. Then I ask for the four of you to remain there while I speak to the Winchesters in private, then I shall need to borrow Castiel." The four angels stood. Michael and Lucifer stepped to God as Dean whispered something in Cas's ear and Gabriel did the same to Sam. God waited patiently until His two younger angels came to Him. 

"I shall be seeing you soon." And God went home.


	2. Forgiveness and Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God takes His angels to Heaven and explains all. God talks to the Winchesters and then 'borrows' Castiel.

The angels rejoiced loudly when they saw that God had returned.

Then they were confused as to why God had Michael and Lucifer. 

God explained everything that He told to them and to the Winchesters. All of God's angels listened.

"Lucifer is to be forgiven." God said loudly for ever angel in Heaven to hear. "He has made up for his faults and actions when he was in Hell. I watched as you all bowed before the Fallen alter. I heard Lucifer and Michael pray that I warn the Messenger of Raphael's rebellion. Both Michael and Lucifer defeated Raphael when they prayed in hell. They have both redeemed themselves. I heard when you all said that you wanted a new order in Heaven." God looked at His angels with love. "I approve of the new system that Castiel and Gabriel have set up for Heaven. Just because I have returned, does not mean I will make a new order. I agree with everything that they have made."

God smiled at all of His creations. 

"I need to discuss things with the Winchester's and then borrow Castiel. But I will return and I am here to say."

*

God took a seat at the table and waited for Sam to walk back in. God watched as Sam walked back in, reading a journal. Sam looked up and jumped at the sight of God.

"Jesus Christ." He muttered before sitting.

"In some cases, yes." God said with a smirk. Dean rolled his eyes and said,

"Well you had to have had some sort of humor for the platypus to exist." God laughed, the lights brightened.

"Yeah, I don't know what I was thinking when I did that." Dean laughed and sat at the table. God could feel the tension at the table. Dean was the first to break it.

"Why do you want to talk to us?" God smiled. Sam flipped the page on his book.

"Sam. Are you cataloging this?" God asked. Dean snorted and muttered out a 'nerd' comment. 

"Yes." He said as he dated the paper. God snapped his fingers and an apple pie found itself in front of Dean.

"Shit." Dean muttered. He glared at God. God arched His eyebrows in question. "I feel that this is an apology pie. What is going to happen?" God laughed again at Dean's wariness towards the Divine Being. 

"Firstly, I am sorry for everything. Secondly, I ask that both Lucifer and Micheal be allowed to stay with you. The reason why the both of them strayed from their path is because they did not understand humanity. They will have all of their angelic abilities and strength. They will be allowed to visit Heaven, but I have talked to the both of them and they were told that they had to stay on Earth for the most part."

"So you want us to babysit." Dean asked as he dug into the pie. 

"No. I ask that you teach them about humanity. Teach them to love the humans as much as I do. Both Castiel and Gabriel have agreed to teach Michael and Lucifer."

"God, in all honesty, I think that the two of us can handle it." Sam said with a smirk.

"But they tried-" 

"Dean, we went over this. If you hold the Apocalypse over their heads, it will have the same effect as when you reminded Gabriel of the Mystery Spot." Dean shuddered at the memory of explosive Gabriel. 

"Sam is right, Dean Winchester. But your anger is at me, not them." God reached over and touched Dean's arm.

Dean could feel all the anger that he had over everything. Over God not answering Cas's prayer, Sam drinking demon blood, the Apocalypse, Zachariah, Michael and Lucifer. Then Dean felt as if all of the anger was being sucked away from him. When God pulled His hand away from Dean, Dean felt lighter, happier. Dean looked to God

"What did you just do to me?" Sam was looking at Dean and his expression.

"I removed all the hate that you had directed towards Me. Now, are you okay with Michael and Lucifer joining you in the bunker?" God knew the answer, but felt the need to ask it anyway. 

Dean looked down at the pie and contemplated the question. He felt as if it was okay.

"And they won't go rouge?"

"I cannot promise that, free will and all that, but the chances of that happening is very small."

"And we just have to teach them about humanity?" Sam asked. God nodded and said,

"Just do what you did with Castiel." Dean perked up at the name of his angel.

"Thanks about that." God smiled.

"I believe that this is the first time in a long time that you have thanked Me." Sam smiled. God tapped on the table and stood.

"Oh. Your angels, they might act differently now that they are part of a larger flock."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, still taking notes.

"They have two of their bigger brothers, they are part of a larger family now. I don't know, might be different, might not. Probably more childish. This whole, human mated to angel thing is new to me." 

And with that, God vanished to find Castiel. 

*

Castiel and God landed in the field that they were in earlier that day. God looked at the young angel with a smile.

"I must thank you, Castiel. You have given many of My children hope." Cas tilted his head.

"Why do You thank me for doing what You asked of us?" God smiled.

"My angels lost their way. You helped put them back on the path. You had faith in Me."

"I questioned it, lost faith for some time."

"Many human loose their faith, question it. I fault no one for questioning Me. It is Free Will." Cas knelled on the ground, wings displayed in a submissive behavior. 

"I do not deserve what you have given me." God smiled at His son. He reached His hand out and lifted the younger angel's chin.

"You deserve more than I have given you. I am in your debt." God walked around to the back of the angels wings. God touched them and with a thought, heightened Cas's power. 

Cas felt his being erupt with more power than he has ever experienced. He felt his wings grow in strength. Cas then felt two more sets of black wings grow from his being. God stepped back and watched as His angel spread his wings timidly.

"Father," Castiel asked gently as he stood to face his Father, "What does this mean?" God smiled.

"There has always been four Archangels. You have been devoted to me in numerous ways. There is the Messenger, the Warrior, the Morning Star, and once a Healer. But the Healer died and you have been devoted and loyal to My true plans." God stepped forward and hugged his son.

"Castiel," God stepped back and bowed, "you are the Archangel of Devotion." Castiel's jaw dropped slightly and God laughed. "Don't be so surprised." God put a hand on the angels shoulder. "Go to your mate. And I thank you for taking care of My sons."

*

Lucifer flew into the bunker. He shifted on the balls of his feet, feeling nervous. He had no idea how he was going to get Sam and Dean to understand how sorry he was. He looked at Sam, who was sitting at the bunkers table writing in a book. Sam looked up and startled.

"Sorry." He muttered, looking down. Sam laughed and pointed to the chair. Lucifer looked at it and made his way there slowly. 

"I guess I have to get used to angels flying in quietly. Gabriel tends to fly in with grandeur." Sam stood from his journal. "Want anything?" Lucifer did a double take at the hospitality.

"What?"

"I know that angels don't require anything, but Gabriel eats all of the candy, and Cas eats burgers. So do you want anything?" Lucifer shrugged. Sam smiled and went to the kitchen. He grabbed a mug and poured some coffee in it. He grabbed the flavored creamer and the sugar. He balanced all three objects and handed then to Lucifer. 

Lucifer looked at the black substance and sipped it. It was bitter and vile. He must have made a face because Sam laughed and handed him some flavored creamer. Lucifer watched as the liquid changed to a caramel color. He sipped it again. It was better tasting this time. It was not so vile. He smiled.

"Thank you Sam."

"No problem."

"And I am-

"Don't. We know you are sorry. Don't apologize. We will help you both." Sam sat down. Lucifer was about to ask something when-

"Sammy!" Gabriel squealed as he landed on Sam's lap. Gabriel kissed the hunters cheek. Sam laughed.

"I can see why you are not used to quiet angels."

"Oh hush Luci. We have much to teach you."

*

Michael walked into the garage where Dean's car was. He was less nervous about learning from humanity than Lucifer was, but he was still nervous, who wouldn't be.

"You're thinking too loud." Dean commented without looking up from the engine's hood. Michael walked closer to the car.

"I did not know you were telepathic." Dean snorted and looked at Michael. 

"That is Sammy. I saw you in the reflection of the window over there." Dean pointed to said window. 

"Always alert." Michael noticed.

"Got to be when you are a hunter." Dean peered back into the engine and checked the oil.

"I am grateful." Michael started.

"For?" Dean decided that the oil was at an acceptable level. He stepped back and closed the hood. He reached over on the other side of the Impala and grabbed two beers. He opened one and handed it to the Archangel before opening his own. 

"For forgiving us. For accepting us." Dean did not do chick flick moments. He raised his beer up and said,

"To new beginnings." Michael tilted his head before clinking his beer. He watched Dean take a swig of beer and did the same. The amber liquid was bitter and it made his throat tighten. But it was oddly good. 

"Wait until Gabriel gives you Asgardian Meed. Stuff will knock you on your ass." Michael chuckled saying,

"I have seen the side effects of the substance." Dean nodded his head to the door,then walking into the main section of the bunker. Dean noticed that Gabriel was on Sam's lap, laughing as Lucifer spit out a taffy candy. Dean looked around.

"Where the hell is Cas?" 

And that was when the lights in the bunker began to blow off. Then papers stated flying everywhere. Sam and Dean began to tense, but Gabriel, Michael and Lucifer were looking around, clearly confused. When the light show was over, Gabriel snapped his fingers and everything was as it once was.

And in the center of the room, was Cas. 

"Castiel." Lucifer said, bowing his head. Dean noticed that Gabriel and Michael did the same. Dean walked over to his mate and looked at his blue eyes. They stared at each other. Dean smiled and pulled his mate into a kiss. 

"Congratulations." He said when he pulled away. 

"How did you know?" Cas asked. Sam whispered a question to Gabriel.

"You are my mate. I'll always know." Cas smiled and kissed Dean again.

"Will somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?" Sam asked looking at his brother and the angels.

"Dad made Cas an Archangel." Gabriel explained. Sam looked at Cas and wrote in his book.

"About damn time Cas got recognized for his devotion." They all laughed at Sam's comment, even Lucifer and Michael, who haven't truly laughed since the Fall.

And it felt good. 

And none of them wanted to stop. 


	3. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas show Lucifer and Micheal around the bunker while Sam and Gabriel combine their apartment to the bunker.

"It seems that you are going to have to get used to bigger wings, Castiel." Michael said. Cas smiled. 

"It's Cas." Michael tilted his head in confusion. Cas looked down and smiled shyly. "My friends, they call me Cas." 

"Yeah, and stop talking so formal." Gabriel smirked. "Bro, humans don't normally talk like that."

"Don't be an uptight angel." Dean muttered as he walked to the kitchen. "I'm thinking pizza for dinner." Dean pulled out multiple frozen pizza's and turned on the oven.

"What is a...pizza." Lucifer asked. Dean turned slowly, jaw dropped. He ran his hand over his face and said,

"We have so much to teach you." He pulled open the pizza and beckoned to the two Archangels. Lucifer and Micheal walked over to Dean.

Meanwhile Sam and Gabriel were planning on what to do with their home life.

"I don't want to move out, and I am certainly not giving my dogs away." Gabriel said seriously. Sam hugged his mate.

"I would never ask that of you." Sam pulled away and smiled. "I was actually thinking about that. I was thinking that we could just move the apartment. I mean, you said that the apartment didn't really exist in a place, like a pocket dimension. So do you think we could move it?" Gabriel smiled and kissed the hunter. 

"I knew I got the smart Winchester." Gabriel stood and dragged Sam towards the sleeping quarters of the bunker. 

Gabriel walked into an empty room two doors away from Dean and Cas's. 

"Well, I will be the one who moves all of the stuff." Gabriel mentioned as he snapped a piece of chalk. He drew a complex symbol on the floor. He drew the same symbol on each wall. 

"Will you be tired?" Sam asked. The gold Archangel shook his head.

"I should be fine. It is like redirecting water. I will remove the symbols where the apartment is now and it will come here."

"Will the key still work?" Sam asked.

"It will. Nothing is really changing. I'm going to grab Trickster and Max then I need you to stand outside the door with them. Nothing bad will happen, just a precaution."

*

Cas watched as Dean explained the value of french fried to his older brothers. Cas looked more closely at Micheal and Lucifer than Dean. Lucifer's Grace was brilliantly bright and he looked happy. He was currently confused as to why you would deep fry something. Micheal was confused by the question just like Lucifer. But Micheal's Grace was slightly dimmer than it should be. 

"Micheal." The warrior turned to his younger brother.

"What is it, Casti-Cas?" He corrected with a smile that looked strained.

"You do not want to be here." Cas concluded.

"No. I want to be here." He said not even convincing himself fully. He did want to be here. But something was bothering him.

"You want to be in Heaven." Micheal sighed and took a seat.

"I was literally created to lead all of the angels. I failed at that twice, brother. Now I don't know who or what I am supposed to do. I do not know anything about Earth and humans."

"You are having an, as the humans call it, an identity crisis." Cas sat down in front of his older brother. "You have lead Heaven for a long time. But don't you think you would be able to lead Heaven better if you knew about the humans?" Cas asked. He sat back and waited for an answer.

Micheal just looked up and nodded once. 

"I know that it is hard. I remember." Cas stood and smiled. "Give us a change to teach you both."

*

Sam stood outside the bunker door that would soon (somehow) house the apartment. Under one of his arms was Trickster, who was getting to be a big dog now, puppy days are ending. And Max was trying to wiggle his way out of Sam's other hand. Max discovered the Pig Room once, and being a rat dog...it did not go well. Luckily, no animals were hurt. 

Suddenly the ground of the bunker began to tremble. It was a small tremble, but where there is a small tremble, there will always be a bigger one, especially if you are mated with Gabriel. Sam took a couple steps back and looked at the door. 

It was glowing and there looked to be smoke coming out of the creases of the door. The trembling increased slightly and the door knob began to lighten from the heat of what ever the hell was happening in there. 

Then the door stopped moving, smoking an trembling. Sam grew more worried from the sudden stop of the door. Sam, with both of the dogs, rounded the corner and watched the door. 

"WHOO" Gabriel said as he walked out of the door. He smelled like smoke and he had soot on his nose. Max and Trickster were getting harder to hold now that Gabriel returned. "Aw. Missed your daddy." Gabriel said, scratching each of his dogs. Gabriel looked to Sam and smiled. "I have put a charm on the Pig Room door this way if the dogs escape, they don't get into that room. But Max is the only one we really have to worry about, Trickster seems to like the Guinea Pigs." Sam shook his head as he opened their door. 

Everything still looked the same as usual. The dogs ran in like nothing happened. 

"Oh and I sound proofed the rooms in the bunker."

Sam just gave his signature bitch face.

*

The six of them all gathered at the table. Dean pulled the pizza out of the oven and cut it. He served the pizza to each of the angels and then to himself. 

"So this is pizza." Lucifer said looking at it with skepticism.

"Yeah, But be careful, it's hot." Sam said as he stabbed his salad with a fork.

"What is the point of heating something," Micheal began to question putting the pizza slice down, "If you have to let it cool?" Gabriel laughed and at his pizza anyway.

"Some foods require you to let the meat rest." Gabriel said in between bites. "Like steak or lamb." 

"Why do you have to let meat 'rest.'" Micheal was trying to remember all of the rules about humanity.

"Mike, stop over thinking everything. Your pizza can be eaten now. And with the meat you have to let the juices settle." Lucifer smirked and mumbled,

"That's what she said." The whole table looked at him and howled with laughter. 

*

"Lucifer, we have a room set up for you." Dean said to the angel. "I know that you don't require sleep, but Cas seems to like it." Dean lead Lucifer to the room down the hall of his. Lucifer looked at the door that Dean pointed to.

"This is mine?" Dean rolled his eyes at the question.

"Yeah. We can get some paint chips if you want to. Or you could just snap your fingers." Dean shrugged. "I don't know. You can have anything you want. And you don't have to just stay in there, all coup up. You can leave the Bunker if you want to, or you can explore it, too." Dean began to walk away. Lucifer turned to the older Winchester.

"Thank you Dean." Dean stopped and looked to Lucifer.

"Sleep well." Dean rounded the corner and went to bed with Cas. Lucifer sighed and opened the door. 

It was the same bunker bedroom that everyone else had. It was stone and simple. In the middle was a white bed. Lucifer closed the door and noticed he had a desk. He walked to the desk and noticed there were books, very thin books on the desk.

_These are called Magazines. Look through them and snap anything you might want to make it feel more like home._

_~Castiel~_

Home.

That was something that he could get used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You people make me so happy. I love reading all of your comments. I am so happy that I am writing something that people really enjoy. I am honored to be making you happy with this series. I live for comments. Thank You!
> 
> Also, now that the Lucifer and Micheal are settled in. I am going to make more fluffy chapeters


End file.
